Forgotten, But Not Dead
by Vinny Martello
Summary: A member of the Star Fox team was presumed dead for over two years, nows he's ready for revenge! Chapter 9 ready! It's just a dream... The end of this story is near but soon Roka will be back on his feet with Roxy and the gang.
1. An Old Friend

Forgotten, But Not Dead

By: Vinny Martello

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Special thanks to powerseeker35 for letting me use a character concept.

An Old Friend

A rusty old Venomian Interceptor enters the Fichina Secret Base, it lands in the docking bay and a scarred red vulpine steps out and walks through the base looking for someone in particular. As he is making his way through the base he enters a large food court and notices of young lupine sitting at a table having a beer. He confronts the young lupine.

??: Hey kid, is old man O'Donnel still kickin'?

"Yeah, he's asleep right now, and I'm not a kid. My name is Blade. What's your name?"

??: Ahh, my name... Funny really, haven't thought about it in a while. Well, anyway, do you know when that old fuzzbag is wakin' up

Blade: Yeah, soon... it's almost seven o'clock. You talk about him as if you are some old friend.

??: Yeah, we go back a couple years. I may be rather young myself, but I know him pretty well.

Blade notices his left forearm, it isn't real. It is made of metal. The vulpine tries to conceal it somehwat, failing. He is wearing nothing but tattered old pants and a ragged blue shirt. He was unusually tall for a fox, and quite muscular he looked maybe nineteen or twenty. He had an aura of mystery gehind him waiting to be revealed.

The mysterious figure walks over to some empty tabls and patiently waits for Wolf O'Donnel to enter the food court.

Blade: He usually come's here first thing in the morning naturally.

??: Thanks.

After waiting for about ten minutes, a tired Wolf O'Donnel walks into the food court with the mindset that another boring day was about to begin.

??: Is that you O'Donnell?

Wolf: What do you want? And who are you?

??: I am an old friend.

Wolf: Grrrrrr, I don't know who you are. Why are you here?

??: I have some old Venomian beater that I stole and it can barely get off the ground, I need a little help.

Wolf: You have what? I pity you.

??: You still don't remember me do you? I was the olnly kid you ever liked.

Wolf: Grrrrr. I hate kids, what makes you different?

??: Will you help me?

Wolf: Fine, I'll send a mechanic so long as you get lost.

??: Thanks.

Wolf: Come to think of it, you do look a little familiar... not sure who.

Wolf called for Leon who arrived promptly.

Leon: What is it sir?

Wolf: We got some kid here who need to repair a ship, just hurry up and fix it so he can get lost!

Wolf and Leon walk to the docking bay to find the figure standing next to his torn up old ship.

Leon: What is _that?_

??: Hehehehe, I remember you. Leon Prowalski, Star Wolf's top mechanic.

Wolf: _"Hmmm, I remember that stupid chuckle from somewhere, but where?"_

Leon: Hmmm, let's see, this thing has drie out fuel lines and the rudder looks rusted shut. I'm surprised this thing broke atmosphere, where did you come from?

??: Venom. I'll tell ya what, these things are pretty reliable, they refuse to die.

Wolf: What do you mean you came from Venom?

??: I woke up there about three months ago, and I found this old thing and was able to get it work and it brought me here. I've been dead for too long, now it's time to pick up the pieces.

Wolf: This just keeps getting weirder and weirder, I can't put my finger on it, but you do seem familiar.

Leon: Finished. These particular spacecraft are quite simple and incredibly outdated... pathetic.

??: That was fast.

The young vulpine steps into ship and the starts up.

Wolf: Wait, before you go tell me your name!

??: I beat you at a drinkin' contest once! That's all you'll get from me!

He flew off into the sky leaving Wolf bewildered.

Leon: He was a strabge one, I'm leaving.

Wolf: Hmmm, WHAT? No! It can't be! he's been dead for over two years! It's really him, Roka Embers.


	2. Knowledge is Pain

Chapter 2

Knowledge is Pain

The secret was out, Roka was alive again...

Roka flew through space in his battered, hybridized Venomian interceptor. His three month journey had finally ended. Being stranded on Venom for three days and then planet hopping wasn't his idea of a fun adventure. After a long journey through space, he finally made it home to Corneria. He gunned the throttle and pierced the atmosphere not knowing wheter the old space Cadilac would hold up or not. To his relief it held up and he flew towards the old Cornerian airbase.

--

soldier: Sir, we have an unidentified ship flying towards the base.

comander: Zoom in on it, lets see if we can't get a good view of... What is _that?_

soldier: It appears to be an old... Venomian... starship...

comander: Well isn't this a pleasent surprise?

soldier: Should I have it shot down, Sir?

comander: No don't, whoever it is, we need to bring him in for questioning.

--

Roka: I wonder how the old boys will take it.

Roka: Landed his ship right where his hand-me-down Arwing used to be placed. A group of guards cautiously surrounded the ship. The cockpit shot open and a metal hand pulled a familiar you vulpine out of the ship.

Roka: Afternoon gentlemen.

guard: Is that who I think it is?

They just sat there and looked at him with shock on their faces, not knowing what to do.

Roka walked over to one of the storage houses, metal right led clinking away. To his surprise his old bike was still there, untouched by time; it wasn't a surprise though when it started right up. The anicient technology of oil burners was thier uncanny reliability. He took off with his mind set on meeting one person in particular. He drove through town and found a local information center, these places were great for finding people and thier loaction. He walked into the building and walked up to the desk. The clerk, who was a black female felline

did not seem ipmressed with his ragged clothing.

Roka: Excuse me ma'am, I want to find the location of Roxy Beryl.

clerk: Lets see here, ah, here it is, Beryl. Location is 1355 Union Boulevard.

Roka: Ok! Thanks! Goodbye!

He rushed out of the building and drove his bike as fast as he could towards Union Boulevard. It was an older road, it was not over-populated like the city. He remembered where it was by looking at the map on the pop-up screen. After leaving the outskirts of Corneria City, he came apon an old road. There were houses along the road but it seemed sparcely populated. He began to read the numbers while driving and eventually found 1355 Union Boulevard. When he came to the address he felt though as if he was going to be ill. The name of the location was Union Cemetary.

_"No, she must have made a mistake, it can't be possible, I won't believe it till I see it."_

His his heart pounding he walked through the cemetary. He came apon a new looking stone with a familiar name on it... R.I.P. ROXY BERYL. The sun was setting right beyond the horizon of the cemetary, giving it an even gloomier look to the stone of his lost love.

Roka: No. No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

He fell to his knees, screaming in agony. _Legend has it that his lament could be felt around all of Lylat._

Roka: (His face to the ground) Dear God, why did this happen. Lord, why couldn't I save her? Why?

??: Hmhmhmhmh. Hahaha! AHAHAHAHA! What's this? Still saying prayers to a God that doesn't care for you? You are weak my friend, very weak.

Roka looked up and a rage hotter than black fire ran through his blood.

Roka: Ralauc Ladone...

Ralauc: Oh? You still remember me? How sweet.

He was standing next to her stone, suddenly, he side kicked it shattering it to pieces.

Roka: You Moster, why are you here?

Ralauc: I would like to share a bit of knowledge with you old boy. You must be wondering how she died hmm? Well then, the truth hurts but I'll show you anyway.

He pulled up the sleeve on his long black coat to reveal an orange forearm.

Ralauc: Well isn't that a shame, with your own hand I killed your dearly beloved, she was asleep in her bead, she suffocated so peacufully, it was really quite poetic.

Roka began to scream in pain, his hurt could be explained by the foulest of words.

Ralauc: I am a medical genius, and when I lost my arm in the colapse two and a half years ago I found you and took yours. A for your leg, the lower half of it needed to be amputated but the the thigh seemed to be alright so I let you keep it. I did you a favor, you should be thanking me. AHAHAHAHA!

Roka: Why did you do this? Why? If you wanted my life I would have given it to you, why the only one I loved?

Ralauc: Simple, my only purpose in life is to make you suffer! Well now, it looks like I am the second man to break the iron will of Roka Embers, it looks like I have accomplished a new goal, wouldn't you agree? Here, why don;t you take this, it might make you feel better.

Ralauc pulled from his pocket, the most beautiful neclace Roka had ever seen, it was the neclace he gave to Roxy. He threw it to Roka and it landed on the ground in front of knees. He took the neclace and looked at it as though if he was enchated by it. It brought back memories, too many memories. He felt though as if he was beginning to lose his mind, he got up and ran, he ran as fast as he could. By night fall he had ran all the way to Center Street in the city; he came apon an old looking building. It was strange, the entire city looked completely different, all of the buildings that had been there once before were replaced with new ones, all of them except for Mike's Music Shop. Roka stepped into the old building only to find a concrete floor and concrete walls. It was empty, cold, lonely.

??: It's gone son, ain't never been here in the first place.

Roka turned around to find Mike standing right behind him.

Mike: A horrible injustice has been commited against you, Roka Embers, you now must begin a new journey, a journey that will take you many different places. You must seek justice and give it to the man who took everything from you, but there is one thing that you must remember, don't let revenge consume you heart. The devil will try to work his way into your fragile soul, but don't forget that the good Lord will protect you.

Roka: Oh Mike, where do I go now?

He buried his face in his hands weeping. He looked up again and Mike was gone, all but a whisper on the wind.

_"Don't worry my son, I will be keeping my eye on you. May good fortune bring you to where you need to be."_


	3. A New Journey Begins

Chapter 3

A New Journey Begins

"What a day... My girlfriend is murdered and my father is an angel."

Roka just had too much nagging at his mind; he walked through the city in the dark night, not knowing where to go. While he was walking, he came apon a small local bar and stepped

inside. The bar tender looked at the dispair on his face and offered him a free drink.

tender: Hey kid, you don't look so good, the first one on me eh?

Roka: Wine is a mocker and strong drink is raging, and he who is deceieved by it is not wise. Sir, a real man doesn't settle his problems with alcohol, he looks for a solution. Besides, I'm only nineteen anyway, I just need a cup of coffee.

tender: Ehehe, If half my customers were smart as you, I'd be outta' buisiness! One coffee comin' right up.

The old black lab fired up the kettle and started to boil some nice hot coffee.

tender: One more thing kid, Raian sits in that seat. He'll throw a coniption fit no doubt if he finds you sitting there. He turned twenty-one recently and he acts like he's all that cuz' he can drink. For some reason the regulars think dat he's somethin' special ya' know?

As if on que, Raian, Roka's old rival walked into the bar with a swagger in his step and a "cool guy" attitude.

Raian: Hey guys, how y'all doin? Eh? What do you think your doin' in my chair pal?

Roka: Please, I'm having a bad day, just let me be for a few minutes and I'll leave.

Raian: I don't think you understand just who your dealin' with. I'm Raian O'donnel, cousin of Wolf O'donnel.

Roka: I don't care if you're the cousin of Rosie O'Donnel, just let me be.

Raian: You little piecs of metal, who do you think you are?

With his right hand, Roka grabbed Raian's throat brought him to his knees.

Roka: Who am I? When I was only sixteen years old I dessimated an entire Venomian army. I brought an entire gang to its knees, I _beat_ your cousin' at drinkin' and I outwitted Fox McCloud countless times, I was captured by Andrew Oikonny himself and survived! And I loved only one girl, with a passion that a low-life like you could never understand! I am Roka Embers! The one that no man can kill!

Raian looked up at him with a deep imposing fear. Noboby in thw whole bar could believe thier ears or eyes.

Raian: -Cough.- But how? You've been dead for two and a half years.

Roka: Guess again old rival, you are in the wrong hands.

And with that he dropped him on the floor leaving him wide-eyed and jaw to the floor.

He walked out into the night, remembering that he left his bike at the cemetary, but that was a good run, the Cornerian air bas was only a few miles north of the city. If he could run there, it would be a few miles shorter. He ran north towards the base and to his old beater. He ran as fast as he could and what seemed to be no time at all he arrived at the air base ready for anything. He opened the gate and slowly crept in the base; it looked like there was nobody around. To his good fortune, the interceptor looked untouched. Roka pulled open the cockpit and flew into the night, hoping to find Fox, maybe he could help. Roka flew his old ship slowly gaining altitude, everything seemed better than normal, did someone repair it while he was gone? He didn't care, he needed to see his old frined.

Roka: Alright, this thing is runnin' good, time to hit the booster and hit the atmosphere.

The old ship rattled as it pierced through the atmosphere and made it to space. Roka was suffering from a bit of a blackout from the lack of a g-diffuser. He pulled out the neclace neclace from his tattered old jeans, thinking about the time he first gave it to her. He looked forward flying around the atmosphere. The great fox usually was stationed in the area; he was right, or so he thought. Roka looked at what seemed to be the Great Fox, but it looked quite different.

Roka: What now? Did he go and buy a new toy while I was gone? I wander...

Roka flew his ship towards the docking bay of the ship, the large door opened and he entered in. It was really quite convenient that the security wasn't tight, perhaps things were pretty slow. He landed inside the bay and opened the gate of his old interceptor, he walked through this great new ship, it looked a lot like the old one, but his room was without a doubt gone. He made his way through the main hall and towards the bridge, what he saw did not please him. Right before him was a sad excuse for a man. He saw Fox McCloud with blood-shot eyes and a bottle in hand. Roka confronted the miserable orange vulpine.

Roka: What have you been doing these past two years Fox?

Fox: (slurred speech) Who are you?

Roka: You probably don't remeber do you? I was you favorite little trouble-maker a long time ago.

Fox: No! It's the ghost of him! He's come for revenge!

Roka picked him up by his collar and shook him.

Roka: Get a hold of yourself! Sober up or something! I have been gone for over two years and I find you sitting on your chair drinking booze? What is wrong with you!

Fox: I am responsible for your death, I should have been there for you. I...

Roka: Your going to let a little thing like that stop you?!

Fox: When I heard the distress signal you sent, I didn't respond because I was an angry fool. And because of it you died and Krystal eventually found and left me. I deserve all of it, this sorrow, this pain... Have you wandered why I have drinking myself to death?! Huh? Now you know Roka, I'm the one who killed you, not Oikonny, it was me!

Roka let go of him and put his hands to his head.

Roka: _"No, now is not the time to lose my composure, suck it in and let it out later. I need to retain my anger." _ So you thought drinking was the only way out of the situation ay? Fox, someone oughtta beat some sense into you! And it just might be me!

Falco walked into the bridge right when he said that and had his blaster in hand.

Falco: Who are you? And why are you threating Fox?

Roka: Not now Falco. Someone needs to teach this bum a lesson.

Falco fired a shot and Roka stopped it with his metal arm.

Roka: Falco, do you even know who you just tried to kill?

Fox: Falco, just put the gun down, it's Roka, it's not an intruder, it's Roka.

Falco just stood there gaping. He was completely speechless, this tall, muscular figure was his young friend?

Faclo: H-h-h-how? I don't bleieve it... Roka? Is that really you?

Roka: It has been too long old friend. I need your help, and byt the looks of it Fox need help too. Looks like we all have our problems.

-End of Chapter 3


	4. Picking up the Pieces

Chapter 4

Picking up the Pieces

They couldn't believe that he was alive, he died in the colapse of that building two and a ahlf years ago. It didn't seem possible that Roka had survived.

Falco: It's... It's you! But how? How are you alive?

Roka: Can we discuss this over something to eat? I'm starving. Besides, the slum lord over here needs to sober up.

The three walked out of the bridge and towards the kitchen, Falco sttarted a pot of coffee and Roka raided the refrigerator.

Falco: Now tell me, how did you make it out alive?

Roka: Your guess is as good as mine. After the building colapsed I... somehow survived it. I was trying to crawl out from under the wreckage and I blacked out. After what seemed to be a few seconds, I woke up on Venom... on top of some mountain plateau where some ruined army base was and I was stranded there for three days with nothing to eat or drink. During those three miserable days I found this old Venomian interceptor and escaped that horrible planet. And for three months I was planet hopping and doing everything possible to keep that ship running. The next stop was O'Donnel's lair. To my great fortune he helped me repair my ship and I flew to Corneria. After visiting the home plantet, I um... learned a few things and I came here because I need your help.

Falco: That's incredible. I still can't believe you standing right here in front of me. You've grown up so much, it's amazing really.

Fox: I'll gladly help you Roka, whatever you need just ask.

Roka: All sobered up I see. You gonna' quit drinking?

Fox: Yeah.

Roka: Well, I need some money and my ship needs repaired. If you can do that I'll leave and I wont bother you again.

Falco: No, don't leave! You were one of my best friends, and that you are here, everthing will be alright. I know you can pull the team back together.

Roka: I'm a changed man old friend. Look at me, I'm a machine. If people find out I'm alive again who knows what will happen? I have been permantenly scarred. A man named Ralauc Ladone took everything from me. He took my home, my limbs and my love.

Fox: What do you mean your love?

Roka: I..I...I can't say it!

Fox: Say what?

Roka: That man killed her! He murdered Roxy!

Roka broke out in tears and the two stared at him with astonishment. His pain was so powerful it began to mainfest in the hearts of Fox and Falco. They began to feel his dark sadness. Falco put his arm around and gave him the encouragement he needed.

Falco: Your with friends now, you don't need to be alone anymore. We're here help no matter how bad it is.

Roka: Thanks man.

For the forst time in a long while Roka smiled. He looked at his two freinds, his comrades, and felt a little less incomplete.

Fox: It's late, you need rest Roka, you could use a little sleep yeah?

Roka: Thanks Fox, I think I will.

Roka went to the commons room and plopped down on the couch. It was the first time in a long time that he had the comforts of home; it made him feel a little better. Later that night while everybody was asleep, someone snuck into the great Fox looking for something. Roka suddenly awoke, sensing the presence of an intruder. He crept areound the halls till he saw a figure, it was a blue vixen, she somehow looked familiar.

Roka: _"Is that Krystal? What's she doing here? I'd better not let her find me out, I'll play it cool and then I can just, oh never mind..I'll think of something."_

He carefully crept up behind her and put her arm around her neck and put his poiny metal finger to her throat.

Roka: Hello fair maiden, what might your name be?

Krystal: Who are you? You'd better let me go!

Roka: Calm down, I don't wan't any trouble here. I won't hurt you, I just need a few answers.

Krystal: Like what?

Roka: Like that StarWolf emblem on you suit. You work for old man O'Donnel?

Krystal: Don't disrespect our leader that way!

Krystal drove her heel into Roka's shin... his right shin; a throbbing pain ran through her leg.

Roka: No need to be so rude. I have all the information I need now, I'll let you go.

To her surprisee, he gently let her free. Krystal used this opportunity to attack. She wielded her staff in a series of kick and swings hitting him with excellent precision. Roka didn't throw one punch and took each blow gracefully. Not once did he flinch or fall down, he was bleeding quite a bit yet he had a very calm look about him.

Krystal: Why aren't you fighting back?

Roka: Because I am a gentleman Krystal, I wouldn't hit my best friend.

Krystal: How do you know my name?

Roka: -cough- Lucky guess I suppose. Now please leave, I won't say a thing, just go.

Krystal: Who are you?

Roka: Well, if I told you that it wouldn't be a secret now would it?

Krystal recognized that dumb little smirk and the big blue eyes, she finally got the picture.

Krystal: No, It...It's not possible.

Roka: What isn't possible? My dashing good looks?

Krystal fell to her knees and began to cry. She felt ashamed to what she had just done to her closest friend.

Krystal: I didn't know it was you, I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?

Roka: Of course, now you'd better not let Fox see you. I don't know what he'd do if he knew you were here.

Krystal: Wait, before I leave, there's something you should know.

Roka: Yes?

Krystal: Fox changed after your death, worse than all of us. He began drinking. After the apaorid invasion...

Roka: What's an ap-a-rid thing?

Krystal: Oh never mind, I'm just so happy to see again. How did you survive? A-and what happened to you?

Roka: So many questions left unanswered... Well, I lost an arm and a leg because of a man named Ralauc Ladone. He ruined my life. He's the second man ever to break my will. All my pride was destroyed by him, my dreams were shattered, and my love was...

Fox: Whose out there? What's that noise?

Roka: You'd better leave quick!

Krystal: Right, I'm so happy to see you again, thank you.

Roka: For what?

Krystal: For this.

She gave him a little kiss on the cheek and ran towards the docking bay and flew away in her Wolfen.

Fox ran up to Roka right after she left and looked at the blood on his body.

Fox: You're all beat up! What happened?

Roka: Some pirate or something came in trying to get a quick buck, I fought him hard and he high-tailed like a little coward. Perhaps we should increase the security around here before things get hot, hmm?

Fox: Yeah, we should... but for now, let's go to bead. Are you alright?

Roka: I'm fine... Oh, umm... Where's Pinky and the Brain?

Fox: Oh, Slippy? He's working with Beltino with some new gizmo. As for Peppy, he's the new general.

Roka: Wow, didn't see that comin'. Sheesh, so many questions. Too many to answer... Well, lets go to bead.

The Next Morning

Roka awoke from his nightmare filled slumber and staggered to the kitchen to make some breakfast. He looked all around him, something about this reality didn't seem real. He just shrugged his shoulders and kept walking. He entered the kitchen to find Fox taking the glass bottles out of the cupboards and throwing them in the trash.

Roka: _"So that's what she meant when she said he began drinking... oh boy." _ Good morning Fox!

Fox: Oh, umm... good morning. Just tidying up a bit.. thats it... I'm cleaning the cupboards.

Falco: Good morning guys. Ya know, I spent a lot of time thinking about you Roka. Now that you're here, it'll be just like old times.

Roka: Not quite, but I'll try by best to cope with the situation. Maybe I can just start over.

After breakfast, the three Amigos began catching up on what had been goin on. Fox and Falco told Roka about the past two years and Roka told them about his wild adventures. They had a little bit to be happy about, but that wouldn't last forever. Later that day, Fox receieved a message from Peppy. There was a new threat.

Peppy: Fox? Can you hear me? Good. How have things been up there?

Fox: A few strange things have been going on. Someone tried to steal money from us _and_ _Roka's alive _and the ship keeps making a wierd rattling noise, it's coming coming from the engine room. Perhaps it needs a tune-up.

Peppy: At least things aren't completely unneventful, people need a little... WHAT?!

Roka: Hello Peppy, It's been a while.

Fox: You had to come to the bridge at the worst time possible didn't you?

Roka: You know me.

Peppy: I'm old and I thought I never could be surprised, but Roka is _alive? _And he's standing right before me. That's incredible! I knew you weren't dead HAHA!

Roka: At least someone had a little faith.

Peppy: Anywho, we have a new threat to the Lylat System, Roka, you could be a big help here. There have been reports of a strange race called the Anglars; the Star Fox team will be a major asset in the trials ahead.

Fox: I accept.

Roka: Hooray! The team is whole once again!


	5. The Anglar Siege

Chapter 5

The Anglar Siege

The Star Fox Team was coming back together after what hhad seemed like an age. Slippy was informed of Roka's return by a letter from Fox and he was more that skeptical. He wanted to see it for himself. Slippy and Peppy left Corneria and made their way to the Great Fox, ready to see a long forgotten friend. The main gait to the docking bay was opened and the two entered and made a landing. The cockpits shot open and Roka saw two familiar figures staring back at him.

Peepy: It's been too long.

Slippy: Roka? Is... is that really you?

Roka: How'd ya guess? Hahaha.

Peepy: It's quite amazing really, even after all you went through you still have the strength to smile.

Slippy: We know everything, Fox informed both of us of what heppened to you.

Roka: _You don't know the half of it._

Slippy: Oh, ummm... Sorry.

Peppy: So, how have you two been?

Falco: Well, Fox finally quit...

Fox: Overeating. Yeah, that's the ticket! I have been getting back into shape. All of that junk food was catching up.

Roka: Still eating Fichinese takeout Fox?

Fox: You and your health food religion.

Roka: Religion? Puh! It's a life choice! Not a religion.

Slippy looked over at Roka's old Venomian beater.

Slippy: What's _this _doing? Here?

Roka: Ummmmm...

Slippy: You're getting a new Arwing pal, this piece of junk has got to go!

Roka: No! Don't kill Elizabeth!

Falco: Wha?!

Slippy: -snort- hehehe. _Elizabeth? _You gave it a name? -snort-

Roka: That thing saved my life, do you think you could restore it Slippy?

Slippy: Who? Elizabeth?

Roka: Ya know what? Shut up.

The team walked through the main corridor and into the bridge; there Peppy began researching the Anglar.

Peppy: Roka Embers, your twisted sense of humor never ceases to amaze. Anyway gentlemen, we need to get more information on these Anglars. Intellegence says that they are some kind of aquatic race and their equipment is impervious to oxidation.

Falco: They do what?

Roka: They don't get rusty, bird flu.

Falco: Ok pal. You went tooooo far that time! Time for a noggie!

Falco went after Roka but to his surprise a metal hand grabbed him by his belt and lifted him off the ground.

Falco: Put me down!

Roka: Now who's the weakling?

-plop-

Falco: Jerk...

Roka: Hey Fox, where's Slip?

Fox: He's fixing _Elizabeth! _Ahahaha!

Roka: Shut up short stop.

Peppy was looking out the window into space when suddenly, without warning, a large swarm of spacecraft began flying towards Corneria. As the swarm progressed, the 3D communicator lit up and a familiar foe appeared.

Ralauc: Can I interest anyone in a planetary siege?

Roka: RALAUC!!

Ralauc: The Anglar Emperor gave me a rather important position today Star Fox. I have information about this puny planet that will aid his cause. I am now the comander of three thousand Anglar fighters! How do you like that Embers? I take your life, your love, and you home. I must say, you haven't been putting up a very good fight. We have already conquered many other planets, this looks like our last stop. Well, I can't chat all day! I have a world to conquer!

Roka: That monster... Boys, that was the man that ruined my life. HE TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!!

Roka's unstable emotions were beginning to fire up again. He fell to his knees and began tears began to fall. Fox put his hand on his shoulder and was simply there as a friend.

Fox: Hey man, we have work to do. The Roka that I know always gets the job done, no metter what.

Roka: No matter what...

Slippy: Hey guys! That rusty old... thing is back together.

Peppy: Thank you Slippy, if you were here five minutes ago you would have noticed that Corneria is about to be attacked by the anglar race.

Slippy: Already?! We just got some info on them and they are already here?

Roka: (Now standing tall) Thanks for the help Slippy, now we need to get to Corneria as fast as possible. Ladone will be waiting for me.

The team ran towards the bay and they all got in their custom Arwings, and Roka... in a newly restored _Elizabeth. _That was his mother's name, somehow it's resolve to keep running made him think of his mother. It wasn't in the traditional colors; Slippy remembered Roka's hot rod attitude. It was matte black with yellow flames over the turbine and chrome on the intake manifold. It was a complete individual, just like Roka.

Slippy: Clear! Begin lift off!

Falco: Up Up and AWAY!

Fox: Ignition engaged.

Roka: YEE-HAAAAAA!!

Peppy: Good grief...

The team flew out of the Great Fox with McCloud in the lead. They wasted no time in getting to Corneria; Star Fox team pierced the atmosphere and flew through the clouds. They flew straight towards the capitol, a center of trade and corrupt politics.

Roka: O' man! Corneria city is already under attack! These guys don't like to loaf around.

Fox: Split formation. Bring down all Anglar ships.

Falco: Roger!

Roka: In laymans terms: TAKE DOWN SOME COMMIES!!

Star Fox split and began to open fire apon the countless Anglar fighters. The Cornerian military certainly had their hands full, every bit of help counts. The fighting continued and all of the Star Fox team retreated, save for Roka. His ship was efficient and still had more fuel; the heavier, faster, Arwings had ran too low on fuel to keep going. Roka soon realized that he was all alone. The military was either scattered, destoryed, or had retreated. He was completely alone with still countless Anglars trying t gun him down. He hit the booster and flew towards the Cornerian Army base. The Army had retreated and regrouped there untill re-enforcements could arrive. He made a quick landing and ran towards the main building. When he entered, he saw a troubled old hound sitting at a desk. It was General Pepper. He looked up at Roka as though as if he just saw a savior.

Pepper: Can it really be? Is that really the young little trouble maker? Have you come back from the dead in our darest hour?

Roka looked at Pepper, he had aged quite a bit and didn't seem to be in the best of health. Roka could tell that his mind couldn't take much more.

Roka: Yes, I have come to help. I did survive the mine colpase a few years ago but I don't know how.

Pepper: How do we defeat these Anglars Roka? The came so suddenly, we couldn't stop them. I looked through all of the best and newest strategies and none seem to be of any help.

Roka: Sir, have you ever read the Old Testament?

Pepper: The what?

Roka: -grrrr- Didn't you ever go to Sunday School?

Pepper: It's been years.

Roka: Throw away those strategies on your desk, I have something much better.

From Roka's pocket was an old tattered Bible, not simply a religious book, it had some of the greatest war strategies ever written. He analyzed the situation that Corneria was in. They had not many men, and the Anglars were so great.

Roka: Tell me old timer, what kind of weapons do the Anglars have?

Pepper stood up from behind the old steel desk and looked him the eye.

General Pepper: They have countless fighters and multpile motherships.

Roka: Excellent, I think I have a plan.

General Pepper assembled the high ranking officers to a small quanset hut and they were completely cut off from the outside.

officer: Tell me young man, what kind of strategy do you have that could possibly outmatch our finest strategists.

Roka: A simple one.

The white feline looked insulted, he was not pleased with his dress or his attitude. Roka was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and time-honored denim jeans with black steel toe boots. He looked more like a lumber jack than a soldier.

Roka: Now gentlemen, from reading this old text... I believe that a specific decoy strategy would work on defeating the motherships.

Pepper: Explain.

Roka: We need to send a small group of men towards the front of the mothership. They need to appear unorganized and...

feline officer: What?! UNORGANIZED?! What kind of stragety is that?

Pepper: Hold your forked tounge Vanderson!

Roka: Anyway, the Anglar have their strength in numbers and will send their forces to attack the small batallion. The batallion must cut and run while making sure that they are being pursued. During the wild goose chase, another batallion will infiltrate the mothership and take it over. It must NOT be destroyed, we can use it to our own advantage. When the Anglars see that their ship has been taken over, it won't be long before they realize that they have been pressed between two forces.

General Pepper: Sounds lika a plan.


	6. Danger on the Homefront

Chapter 6

Danger on the Homefront

The group of highly decorated, highly ranked officials left the small building and began making preparations for this old new strategy. As Roka was walking towards his ship, a timid porcupine, about the age of twenty-two asked him his name.

Corporal Striker: Oh hi! My name is Corporal Thomas Striker. Um... I've never seen you before, whats your name?

Roka: The name is errr... Francis Marion.

Striker: Thats an interesting name. Well mister Marion, how did the General know you? I have never seen you with him before.

Roka: _"Crap, now what do I say? How does he see the general often? Is he a peepin' tom? I sure hope not."_

"Corporal Striker come in. Do you copy?"

"Yes sir, I follow."

"Return to hangar twelve immediately. Out."

The young Corporal ran back to the hangar as quick as he could.

Roka: Whew! Now I don't need to make any stories, Im a horrible liar.

He walked towards one of the hangars when someone tapped his shoulder.

Roka: Who? Wha? Oh... Hi Falco.

Falco: Hey bud, I finally found you.

Roka: Well, Elizabeth is parked right in the sidewalk, and I'm standing next to her. I'm kind of hard to miss.

Falco: You and your sarcasm, you haven't changed a bit. Oh! I forgot! I got word from General Pepper that a new plan was put in place.

Roka: _"If only he knew..."_

Falco: He says it will be put in action tomorrow. As for now, I thinks it's best if we regroup and get some shut-eye.

He guided Roka... Oh, Francis, to a small quanset hut where the rest of the Star Fox team was waiting. They entered to see that even the new General Peppy was in there smoking his pipe.

Roka: Good evening gents.

Fox: Roka, good to see you made it out of there unscathed.

Roka: Not quite...

Fox looked past his shoulder to see a small picece of duct tape wrapped his tail.

Fox: O for cryin' out loud! You and your petulent sight gags.

Peppy: Yup, he ain't changed a bit.

Roka: Lets cut to the chase. I don't feel like wasting time so let me tell you this, I have a new alias. If I'm dead then I'd better remain dead. My new name is Francis Marion.

Peppy: The Swamp Fox...

Falco: Who's he?

Roka: Didn't you ever learn history in middle school? He was one of the first men to use... GYAAA!

Suddenly, without warning, the O.C.D. Slippy grabbed Roka's right leg and gave a a quarter turn to the left and it came right off. He rushed over to a small desk at the back of the quanset hut and began to examine it whilst he was driveling viciously. Roka subsequently lost his balance and toppled over.

Roka: OY! Give that back!

Slippy: This limb is incredible! I must examine it!!!

Poor Roka staggered to his feet and limped over to Slippy with blinding... slowness. All the while Peppy was palming his face, Fox trying to stop Roka and Falco.. just laughing like an idiot.

Fox: Calm down Roka! Please! He hasn't had his medication!

Roka: Fine...

Slippy: Hey! I don't need medication! That was rude!

Roka: Well, hurry up you O.C.D. frog. I will be needing it before long...

Falco: *snicker snicker*

Roka: And you! Don't get any ideas!

The rest of the team left the small hut and went about their buisiness and Slippy stayed behind with Roka. Slippy, as we all know, was an avid tinkerer. Roka on the other hand, was an oldschool gear-head. He was annoyed by computors and their obsessive use by people. Anywho, Roka was lying on a bunk bed and Slippy was digging deeper into the mechanical leg.

Slippy: Roka?

Roka: Francis.

Slippy: Yes, Francis... Where did you get these limbs?

Roka: I ain't quite for sure.

Slippy: This design is most unusual. It looks like it is powered by a D.C. current, yet you aren't carrying any batteries are you?

Roka: Nope!

Slippy: It looks like it attaches directly to the nerves and works by electric impulses, just like a real leg. Stranger still, it looks like it's made of... C4 Tool Steel?

Roka: What, like the stuff they use on heavy equipment? Haha! I'm a redneck's mechanical marvel! My life is complete.

He was spraying his knuckles with WD-40 while he said this.

Slippy: Don't do that! You might cause a short circuit!

Roka: Sheez... You're a bit jumpy aren't you?

Slippy: This is very delicate equipment! Don't ruin it by pumping cheap oil into it.

Roka: Leave the WD alone! This stuff fixes everything!

Slippy: good for nothin' redneck with his crazy ideas and sarcasm. grumble... grumble...

Roka: What?

Slippy: Nothing nothing...

It was getting late and the two gearheads were ready for some shut-eye. Slippy finaly stopped tinkering with Roka's leg and gave it back to him. He inquired about his arm too but Roka readily refused. They both hit the bunks and passed out all the while the other three were having a lengthy conversation about the new battle plan and other things. When all was said, they headed back to their quanset hut. Peppy and Fox hit the bunks but Falco only pretended to be asleep. Now was the time to strike! The next morning the Star Fox team all got out of bead, all that is, except for Roka.

Fox: Roka! Wake up! Todays the big day!

Roka: Mumble...mumble... what? -yawn- Am i getting married or something?

Fox: -palms face- No, you moron! You need to fight the Anglars remember?

Roka: Oh... right... impending doom... gimme' five more minutes.

Fox: Hurry it up.

Fox left the room along with everyone else, shortly after they closed the door a loud "THUD" was heard. Them came vitriolic remarks about Falco; quite frankly, they could be heard all over the base. Peppy and Fox glared at Falco. He looked left, and looked right and tried to look inconspicuous but failed miserably.

Falco: What are you lookin' at me like that for?

Fox: I think you know.

Stumbling through the door came a be-legged and furious Roka Embers. His smoking nostrils and quaky stature was actually quite funny to look at.

Roka: Falco!!!! I know it was you! Where'd ya put it?

Falco: -eep!- ummm... it's under Slippy's bunk.

A minute later he came out of the hut and was dressed and ready for a war to wage. Roka started up Elizabeth and the team int their custon Arwings. They flew into the sky. The Star Fox team as well as the Cornerian Air force broke Corneria's atmosphere and began the journey of a thousand miles. Fox, Slippy, and Falco broke off into a different direction from the rest of the batallion. Roka activated the communicator and inquired of their actions.

Roka: Hey guys, where ya' headed to? Howcome you're leaving?

Fox: We spent all night researching the Anglars and discussing your battle plan. You'll do fine without us. What we need to do is find the core source of the anglar leadership and destroy it. You can handle their military from causing further destruction.

Roka: Roger. Over and out. _"Geez, I'm ninteen years of age and I'm fighting in a war. I should be chasing after girls and studying algebra. So much more that. I sure had to grow up fast. Ofcourse, what happened before I met Fox is mostly to blame..."_

Roka and the the batallion split with one half charging a mother ship holding a large reserve of Anglar fighters, and the other half went stealth and snuck up behind in an asteroid field. Captain Vanderson was leading the frontal assault on the mothership. Roka was leading the stealth team.

Captain Vanderson: Francis Marion, all units ready, do you copy?

Roka: I hear ya'.

Vanderson: I do hope this works Marion, we put a lot on the line letting a kid handle a war strategy. This isn't some kind of game you little...

Roka: When God is for us, who is against us?

With those bold words Vanderson quickly cut communications and went into action. The halved batallion charged straight towards the bridge of the imposing mothership and halted as if to coax a skirmish. Large doors opened up and swarms of Anglars came storming out of the mothership walked right into the trap. Vanderson group quickly retreated in an unorganinszed fashion and Marion group quickly entered the ship and stromed the place. Roka and several men exited their ship and began to attack the remaining Anglars in the mothership. Roka had no revolver and he refused to carry a blaster, so he went armed with two fists and a brass-back knife. He and his crew began to pick off the remaining Anglars and one of the crew members along with Roka made their way to the bridge. The member pulled out a communicator and camanded everyone back to their ship and prepare for the attack. He put put away his comm unit and took a small computer from a hand bag. He opened it up and began tinkering with the controls. Suddenly, the lights went off and went back on.

member: Welcome to Cornerian airlines, I ask that you will put on your seatbelts and enjoy the ride.

Roka: This may be a bit out of context but that was just lame.

member: Whatever! That was the perfect line!

He typed in a code on his computor and he had control of the weapons systems. By this time Vanderson group had lead the Anglars back towards the mothership. The quickly scattered and pulled behind swarm and caught them in between the two batallions.

Vanderson: Fire!

Roka: Attack!

An enormous wave of lught began to consume the whole battlefield. All of the Cornerian ships and the Anglar mothership began a glorious assault on the confused victims of ignorance. Within minutes, they were no more. The strategy was a succes and they gained a total victory. There was not one casualty. The whole batallion regrouped and made their way towards Corneria. The captured mothership cam along for the ride. The victorious team arrived at the military base proud of their new trophy, but their was more danger to come.


	7. Your Empire Burning

Chapter 7

Your Empire Burning

General Pepper: Good heavens! What is that?

Roka: Lookie what we captured today? We caught ourselves one hell of a fish!

The old hound had thought he had seen it all. Never in the military's history have they captured. But one screwy day, along came a half-crazed teen with the guts of a man. The mothership was taken to the research facility to sniff out any important information. As for Roka, he was ready to find the one who's life he so ravenously desired. But he needed rest along with every other soldier in the base. The sun was setting behind the destruction and smoke could be seen coming from the war-torn city and yet, no matter how much damage was done, light still shined through and its beauty was as fresh as the coming of spring; it was beaming with pride. It had an aura of perserverence which made Roka feel right at home. The relaxing feeling made him ready for a much needed slumber. He walked across the training grounds and towards the quanset hut, only to find Vanderson standing in front of the doorway with his arms crossed.

Roka: Yes?

Vanderson: Francis Marion, I was wrong about you and I owe you an apology. I thought of you as some greenhorn but you proved to me that you're a man.

Roka: Accepted.

He shook Roka's left had and gave him a smug little smirk.

Vanderson: You could be a real help us. That looks like it would make a great can opener.

Roka: Ahaha! Gee thanks.

Vanderson: By the way, the General wanted me to give this to you. It is and old heirloom and he says you deserve it more than anyone else.

He placed the sacred treasure in his hands. It was a very old stainless steel .44 magnum revolver. It looked like it had seen it's fair share of war, but it a feeling of companionship. Touching the it made him feel its ancient wisdom. It was a true work of art. Vanderson went his own way and Roka went to bed a better person. Having a friend somehow made his hateful heart and lust for revenge melt away. This day was a day in which God smiled on him. "Somebody up their likes me" he said to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

---------------

THE NEXT MORNING.

_"Attention all military personell, this in not a drill. Report to you commanding officer immediately for further instruction. I repeat, return to you commanfing officer immediately. This is not a drill."_

Roka: Who? Wha? Woops! -plop- That's the last time I ever sleep on the top bunk.

He heard the warning coming from the microphone outside along with a meloncholic siren's ring. Something was up. He put on his steel boots, blue-jeans, and his black shirt and ran outside only to smell boiling blood. The anglars were back and greater in number. If there was ever a time tp pray, it was now.

Roka: Dear God in heaven! Why aren't you smiling on us today? What is going on! There back already?

He ran towards his ship and flew towards the city to see smoke and fire. He flew down to a low altitude looking for something, instinct told him to look for something. He was right he found a civillian lying in one of the streets. He quickly landed and ran to her. When he went to help her his heart stopped beating and his blood ran cold. There, bleeding and in pain was... was it a ghost?

Roka: Roxy?

girl: Please help me!

Roka: All-right I got ya!

He went to pick her up but suddenly she dissapeared. She had completely vanished!

_"Hahaha. Such a soft heart for such a hardened young man. Why so weak Roka Embers?"_

Roka turned around slowly to see his desire standing ten meters from himwith building falling behind him and fire consuming all. It was Ladone; He was wearing a white lab coat. He opened it and it had pockets full of knives and scalpels. Ladone quickly pulled out a scalpel and threw it at him; it was coming towards him with the speed and precision of a bullet. He fell backwards the blade just grazing his brow. Blood began to pour over his left eye.

Ralauc Ladone: Even if a small one, a wound above the eye will bleed profusely.

Roka: Why did you come just for me?

Ralauc: The anglar's leader was just using me, and when he was done he tossed me aside. The only thing I have left to live for is to simply die for the Venomian cause! We are still alive and well.

Roka: Oikonny left you to die that day as he did me! You should have been on my side from the beginning!

Ralauc: Stop it! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Roka noticed a small electric arc come from his temple. Was he being controlled? That didn't matter now, he had to fight back. He charged for the wailing white fox and threw a might left jab. With blinding speed he fanned his arm and pressed a scalpel into his shoulder. The sharp surgical steel blade pierced his flesh with little pain, but more bleeding began. This was the perfect oportunity, Roka grabbed the back of his head and drove it into the ground, dragged and lifted him him up. Ralauc drove his foot into Roka abdomen sending him backwards and building up pressure in his vains causing blood to spew from his shoulder. He was on his knees panting when Ralauc began to speak yet again.

Ralauc: I know your secret Embers! You are one of the Shields. I however, am one of the Swords. I am superior to Embers! You were built to survive but i was built to kill! You have no chance!

Roka: -cough- Sou you are one of the Andross subjects to eh? Well then, killing you will be know problem. You may be a killer, but a Sword cannot pierce a Shield! Yaaa!

Roka sharged for Ralauc and drove his steel fist into his gut and sending him flying. He was coughing up blood, but his determination to kill Roka was undeterred. He threw a hell storm of knives at Roka. He did his best to dodge but the blades cut him multiple times. He did not falter however, he built up the last of his strength. He began glowing with a blue haze and electricity flowing off his body.

Roka: Guess my crazy invention also has its benefits as well as risks Ladone! I can draw a positive charge from the ground.

His worn legs pumping like the wheels of industry, Roka made one last attempt to take down his foe. He ran towards him and picked him up off the ground.

Roka: This _is _my arm isn't it? Well, if it is mine, than I can do as I please with it.

He grabbed Ralaucs red-furred arm and clenched it tightly in his metal fist. The sound of shattering bone echoed like a timber defeated by the woodman's axe. He was screeaming in pain as the upper half of his forearm bent forwards thirty degrees. Roka threw him on the ground and pulled out General Pepper's old sidearm and lifted a quaky hand towards Ralauc's head.

Ralauc: Before I go Embers I want you to remember this. You will gain nothing from this,

Roka: It's kind of -cough- strange really, I don't know why I'm telling you this but, everything that has been happening lately has felt so rushed, and it was all quite convenient. Too convenient. It is as if this reality in which I live in isn't really real.

Ralauc: Are you done Embers? Go ahead and finish me but don't forget. You _are _one of the bad guys. Your black heart is just as crooked as mine!

He pulled back the hammer and aimed for the head.

"Good? Bad? I'm the guy with the gun."


	8. A Dreamer of Dreams

Chapter 8

A Dreamer of Dreams

_"Why can't I kill him? He is sitting right there in front of me! Why can't I pull this trigger? This is my last chance!"_

_Roka....Roka...._

_"Why is he beckoning me? Why? I can't take it any more!"_

Suddenly things got dark and he colapsed. When he came too he heard a steady "BEEP BEEP BEEP" and there were tubes runnung into his wrists.

Roka: What is all this stuff? EEP!!! What happened to my voice?!? It sounds so light! And... Gasp! Why are there casts and steel pins running through my lower legs? Wait a second... one... two... I have two legs? And two arms? That's just not normal. Something is going on but what? I gotta git outta' here! This place looks like a mad house!

The beffuddled little vulpine stepped out of the bed only to fall straight to the cold tile floor. His legs were on fire with pain and he couldn't walk. He crawled to the door in the room and found himself in an empty, quiet hallway. There was a railing on the wall next to he so he pulled himself up to it and slowly made his way down the hallway. When he made it to the end there was a young, grey, feline nurse pushing a cart pull of mind numbing pills.

nurse: What are you doing out of bed?

Roka: What are you talking about? I didn't do nothin'!

nurse: Do you have any idea what you are doing?

Roka: I bustin' out of here that's what! And I don't mind taking hostages either!

nurse: -sigh- It's okay sweetie, you are in Fichina Central Hospital. There's nothing to worry about.

Roka: It all... was a dream? What a relief...

The weary little vulpine fell to the floor and fell asleep. The compassionate nurse picked him up and carried him back to his room and put him on his bed.

nurse: Poor thing, he's been through so much. I don't blame him for what he did, he's just a little confused.

The nurse ran straight to the front desk of the big hospital and perhaps a bit too enthusiasticaly told the secretary what happened.

nurse: Roka Embers is awake!

secretary: Thats great news. I will see if I can't get a hold of Mr. McCloud. He will be so happy to hear that he made it out all right. But I have one question for you.

nurse: Yes?

secretary: Did he try to make a break?

nurse: yes...

secretary: I had a feeling it was comin', that kid is famous for breaking out of hospitals.

nurse: I will never forget what he looked like when he first came in.

secretary: It sure was a cryin' shame seeing that poor child all torn up like that. But I know for a fact that he will be back on his feet in no time!

The nurse went back to work and the secretary made a call to Fox McCloud. Fortunately, it went through and the Star Fox team arrived at the hospital in a few days. Thay had just finished some dull escort mission and were ready to see how Roka was doing. Fox opened the door to see a young vulpine who quite frankly was bored stiff.

Roka: Fox?!? Is that you?!?

Fox: Hey Roka...

Roka: Hooray!!! Now I can finally bust out of here!

Peppy: Good grief.

Krystal: Roka Embers! You bombastic, wreckless, suicidal, little trouble maker! I'm just glad to see that you're all right...

Krystal walked up to Roka and gave him a warm embrace. When she made contact with him though, she felt some dark internal conflict inside of him. But she kept quiet.

Falco: Hey buddy. How ya' feelin'?

Roka: Like a million bucks. Rough, green, and all wrinkly.

Falco: That bad huh?

Roka: I'll get better, you just wait! Umm... guys... how long was I out?

Falco: Where have I heard _that _before?

Slippy: About a month.

Roka: What!!!???!!! O good heavens! Im so behind on the schedule! I bet the Great Fox is a total disaster once again isn't it?

They all shrugged their shoulders in shame.

Krystal: It's not that bad... just a little messy.

Roka: Back to being Star Housewife ya?

Peppy: That about sums it up.

Roka: Oh well, I guess it's not all that bad. All that attention!

Everybody: ROKA!!!

Roka enjoyed the company, after their visit they left the room with hopes for his recovery. His heart was much less grieved because he knew Roxy was still alive and it all was just a dream, nothing but a false reality. But the dream he had was too vivid. Perhaps, it was a prophetic dream? But more importantly, Roka had to tell Fox someting that could no longer be left hanging. He quickle got his attention before he left the room.

Roka: Fox?

Fox: Yes Roka?

Roka: There's something important I need to tell you. You must be wondering something. How did I survive all those times I came close to death? And why are there people out to get me? I am afraid to tell you this, because you may never look at me the same way again. I'm stil Roka Embers, but you are the only one I trust so I need to tell you this story.

Fox: What's going on Roka? You're scaring me.

Roka: Not so long ago there was a brilliant man. He was the father of many ingenious ideas and creations that could benefit our lives. But, he got caught up in too many other experiments and began doing things... that were repulsive. There was one experiment however that he performed that was worse than all the rest. He wanted to make his own special soldiers that had incredible combat and defensive capabilities. His experiment was called "Operation Sword and Shield". But he couldn't just waltz into the lab and begin testing people. So he did something much worse; his loyal servants kidnapped people of different ages from children to young adults.

A cold sweat began to form over Fox's brow. His heart began pounding. A brilliant performing lude experiments? This sounded all too familiar.

Roka: The subjects had to be healthy and capable of taking abuse. The first half of the experiment was constructing the perfect killing machine. The "Swords" as he called them were genetically engineered to become stronger and faster. They were put under the most grueling training imaginable and becaming more deadly than any seasoned Specials Ops member. When the testing was over, half of these innocent people died and the other half were brainwashed into becoming loyal servants to this man. The "Shields" were much different however. They were subject to severe beatings and constant poisoning including arsenic and methyl ketone; chemicals like these often cause cancer and herat failure, but the genetic engineering and steady process of liquid injection made them more acustomed to these toxins. The survivors of this particular test had unnaturaly strong immune systems and were alomst unnafected by toxins including ones used in chemical warfare. From the constant physical abuse, their bones had reconstructed themselves so many time that they became three times harder than a normal persons bones. The final part of the construction of the shields was a nerve splicing. We... They... were put to sleep, and this man's surgeons cut many of the nerves in their bodies and their pain tolerance was more than doubled. Half of the pain receptors were damaged or killed. When this portion of the operation was over, they became... impervious to death. This man was well on his way to building his perfect army, but before he could put it to use he was indicted for other heinous crimes and was banished to Venom. The "Sword and Shield" operation continued for a few more years under right-hand man. Eventually, the remaining servants were sniffed out; the remaining competent survivors high-tailed it and the whole operation was cancelled.

Fox: What happened to the survivors?

Roka: Well, the last few people who did make it out were lucky because the Secret Police stopped the whole thing and they could escape. For all I know they are normal people who you would least expect.

Fox: Why are you telling me this?

Roka: Because you need to know who I really am. I can't keep it a secret any longer. Now do you understand?

Fox: Andross.

Roka: Yes Fox, this underground "training academy" was performed by Andross. And I am the product of his design!

The scarred young vulpine began to weep. Fox put his arm arm around him and did his best to comfort him. It was the least he could do; but the fact that Roka had been through so much was too much for Fox to take in. Fox swore to himself to get revenge for Roka's sake and the sake of the other Swords and Shields. Oikonny had to be taken down.

Fox: You are still my comrade Roka Embers and don't you forget it. Just because of that won't make me think any differently of you. I love you Roka, you're like my little brother and I will always be here for you.

Roka: Thanks Fox.

Roka held out his hand and said: "I know I caused a lot of trouble and I'm really sorry, but can we be friends again?"

Fox took his hand and smiled.

We have always been freinds...

Roka fell asleep in Fox's embrace and he laid him back in his bed. He walked out the room with tears in his eyes and a lump in his throat. No wonder why he loved attention so much, he never any. He caught up with the rest of the team who was waiting in the hospital lobby.

Falco: What took you so long? Get lost?

Fox: Oh, sorry... I was just talking.

Peppy: To whom may I ask?

Fox: You know, Roka. He wanted to tell me somehting.

Slippy: What was it?

Fox: Ummm.... He was warning me that his pranks were overdue.

Krystal: Is that so? Just like him. Always getting himself into trouble.

Peppy: Doctor says he'll be out in a week and ready to go home.

Falco: That's good.

Krystal: Fox? What's wrong?

Fox: Oops! Got a lash stuck in my eye.

Krystal could sense a deep turmoil in his mind, but she had the integrity to leave it alone for now. They all left and went home awaiting the day Roka could come back. But, as they left, an unknown Venom lackey crept into the hospital unnoticed. It was late and this dark figure snuck into Roka's room quite easily. He pulled out a small hypodermic needle and put it his arm and injected a clear fluid into his veins and ran out quickly. The next morning the nurse found a bloodshot Roka jabbing some old hillbilly tune. She called for the doctor immediately.

nurse: What's wrong with him?

doctor: Too many years in southern Corneria???

Roka:  
The wildwood flower grew wild on the farm  
And we never knowed what it was called  
Some said it was a flower and some said it was weed  
I didn't gave it much thought...  
One day I was out there talking to my brother  
Reached down for a weed to chew on  
Things got fuzzy and things got blurry  
And then everything was gone  
I Didn't know what happened  
But I knew it beat the hell out of sniffin' burlap

I come to and my brother was there  
And he said, 'What's wrong with your eyes?'  
I said, 'I don't know, I was chewing on a weed'  
He said, 'Let me give it a try'  
We spent the rest of that day and most of that night  
Trying to find my brother, Bill  
Caught up with him 'bout six o'clock the next mornin'  
Naked, swinging on the windmill  
He said he flew up there  
I had to fly up and get him down  
He was about half crazy

The very next day we picked a bunch of them weeds  
And put 'em in the sun to dry  
Then we mashed 'em up and we cleaned 'em all  
And put 'em in the corncob pipe  
Smokin' them wildwood flowers got to be a habit  
We didn't see no harm  
We thought it was kind of handy  
Take a trip and never leave the farm

A big ol' puff on the wildwood weed  
Next thing you know  
We's just wandering behind the little animals.  
All good things gotta come to an end  
And it's the same with the wildwood weed

One day this feller from Washington come by  
And he spied us and he turned white as a sheet  
And he dug and he burned  
And he burned and he dug  
And he killed all our cute little weeds  
Then he drove away  
We just smiled and waved  
Sittin' there on that sack of seeds

Y'all come back now, ya hear?

nurse: What is wrong with that child?

The old tiger rubbed his hand through his head fur and sighed. "This song was popular when I was in college. I don't know how he learned but he did."

They left the room with a most unusual memory. Fortunately for Roka, his body was able to fight off the poison. And the massive buzz ended by the end of the day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week later...

Roka was finally back on the Great Fox. Driving a wheelchair was a little difficult. The pain medication that the doctor gave Roka wasn't helping much either. Everybody had a horrible time trying to make him take the stupid things but the stubborn little red fox refused. "Makes ya' think your not in pain." He would always say, but with enough caoxing he finally took them. Fox knew that the medication had side effects but he was surprised at what they did to Roka's mood. They caused a bit of a chemical imbalance and made him incredibly grumpy.

Fox: Hey Roka, how are the meds working?

Roka: If my pants aren't my ankles you keep your mouth shut!

Fox: Gasp! _"Note to self, never... under any circumstances, trust discount medication."_

He wheeled himself towards his room as grumpy as ever. Fox just stood in the bridge gaping. _"I never knew he could be so angry."_

Things only got worse as he made his way down the main hall...

Falco: He big guy, what's with that sour look?

Roka: Go crap on somebody else's head you stupid pigeon!

Falco: EEP!!!

He rolled on awaitning his next victim.

Slippy: Hi Roka! You don't look so good, whats the matter?

Roka: I oughta' boil your legs and fry them!

Slippy: Wahaha!!!

By now his mood had reached a dangerous point and the meds were in full swing, but he kept rolling in his wheelchair none the less.

Krystal: Roka, you look terrible, what's the matter?

Roka: $#!%

Krystal:-gasp- Where did you learn _that_ word?

The vicious killer of a pup finally made it to his room and put himself in bed and passed out. Meanwhile the team was discussing the situation of Roka's awful behavior, however, Fox was silent.

Falco: I cannot believe what that little punk said to me.

Slippy: He's gonna kill me! Waaa!

Krystal: Fox, what's that guilty look on your face?

Fox: Umm... Uh... nothing.

She peared into his thoughts and the horrible truth was revealed.

Krystal: You bought cheap pain killers with side effects didn't you? I'm giving you three seconds to run.

Falco: Better hurry Fox.

Fox: Gotta go! Byby!

Krystal: Hiyaaa!!!

_See you space cowboy._


	9. On Your Feet

Chapter 9

On Your Feet

Roka was trying to cope with his wheelchair restriction. Rolling around all day didn't make him feel very useful. Try as he might, he just couldn't seem to acomplish any tasks. He was sitting in the lounge about a week and a half after coming just sitting there, deep in thought. Fox found him sitting there and confronted him; there were some things he wanted to ask him.

Fox: Hey Roka, can I ask you a few things?

Roka: Go ahead.

Fox: It's been over a month since that old factory colapsed, but what really happened?

Roka: Well, as you know Oikonny set up a trap in which I foolishly fell into. And I got everybody caught up in the mess. Still bothers me... Anyway, that wild invention of mine conveniently landed at my feet at the last minute. It increased the power of my mind and I... somewhat levitated the building long enough so that you could escape. Then I found myself in a pit somewhere and I blacked out. And then I had the strangest drea... Nevermind.

Fox: I have been thinking about it a lot too, but it is better it I quit beating around the bush. I want to apologize for...

Roka: I already forgive you.

Fox: What?

Roka: I know exactly what happened. You were angry and so was I. It was just a foolish mistake.

Fox: How do you know?

Roka: _Hehehe. _That's classified, maybe I'll tell ya later.

Fox: But it was my fault that you ended up in this mess. How are you not angry?

Roka: It wasn't your fault Fox. You weren't the one who set the trap and tried to kill everybody were you? I didn't think so.

Fox: You really mean it?

Roka: Fox, spending the rest of my life thinking about the past and hating it won't get me anywhere. Just keep moving forward and don't you forget it . To be honest with you, I prayed for patience once and I certainly receieved it. It may have cost a lot, but now I am a much better person because I won't be angry. That is the key to happines Fox, loving and not hating.

Fox could't believe the words coming this child's mouth. He seemed so innocent, and yet, so wise. It was truly uplifting to hear him speak such powerful words. It was though as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. It was a little burden that had just been extricated from the deepest corners of his mind. Fox for once in a long time, felt free of guilt.

Fox: The doctor says you will never walk again because of what happened, but I know you better that he does. You have a special power that very few have and I know that you will be back on your feet.

Roka: You are right about that Fox, but that power came at a price. I would rather not discuss it right now.

Fox: That's fine by me, but some day you may have to tell the others. How are your legs feeling?

Roka: Better. But having steel pins in my legs makes me feel weird.

Fox: I have something for you.

Roka: Oooh! A surprise? What is it?

Fox: Close your eyes.

Roka closed his eyes and was handed a heavy box covered with gift wrap. He tore it open and found the surprise inside. He was almost brought to tears.

Roka: You got these for me?

Fox: Happy birthday.

Roka: Uhhhwhaaa??? My birthday? I'm seventeen already? Oh man, before long I'll be all old 'n stuff... _like you._

Fox: Ay! Watch it! Im in my twenties thank you.

Roka: Hehehe.

Fox: So, you gonna' try those on or do I take em' back?

Roka: Wow this is great! Now I can make use of myself! Soon I'll be able to visit Roxy. I hope she can forgive me...

Fox: I think she will.

Roka gleefully put the springy steel leg braces on and screwed them down. For the first time in a long time he enjoyed the privelege of walking. He was a bit wobbly at first but soon got the hang of it. He walked straight towards the kitchen where everybody was having an afternoon lunch. He walked in there with his head held high and said to everybody:

"THE BURDEN IS BACK!!!"

The End.

(Not particularly)


End file.
